vskfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rules! .. What rules?
OK so you race sailboats and you are accustomed to a plethora of racing rules of sailing. So you arrive at this wiki and there are no rules, no guidelines, there may not even be the article, form or structure that you expected to find. Guess what? That's cool. Wiki's are somewhat organic beasts with no governing body or editor in chief. There is a host (wikia) and a founder but neither will dictate to you what you can and can't do with this wiki. (Undoing vandalism being the one exception but even vandalism can be undone by '''any' visitor to this wiki without requiring special admin privilege.)'' If you want to meet the boss of then stand in front of a mirror. The :Manual_of_Style (MOS) is as close as we come to a set of rules. Really this MOS is just a collection of best known methods from experience with wikis before this one. If something you wish to add to the wiki has value but deviates from this MOS then go ahead and create it anyhow. If the value-added out-weighs any deviation from best known methods then, so be it! The default "skin" for this wiki has been set to the sapphire blue of the clear sky under which most of us like to sail but you can override that default color theme in your user preferences if you wish. Dark text on light background is part of the theme for that skin but you can customize your browsing experience to light on dark if that is your personal preference. See also: :Community_Portal#Customize_your_experience Even the home page is freely accessible for anyone to edit. So if you've just created a new article and want to feature it on the main page then simply copy the first paragraph (or create a brief abstract) and replace the currently featured article link with your new article overview. Be sure to add a link to the new article. Same process if you have something news-worthy to share with the community. Don't be afraid to delete or edit the contribution from somebody else. A comprehensive history of changes is preserved so if you or the original author realize something important was removed by mistake then it is very easy to retrieve. As this wiki grows we can build upon the default left hand navigation bar to make the site easier to browse. Advertising boxes placed within the articles Wikia charges no monthly or yearly fee to host this wiki community. Their source of incoming is a combination of advertising revenue from click through and impression ads placed prominently within the body of an article and/or in the left hand navigation bar. Their primary target for these ads is the casual visitor who does not visit frequently enough to bother creating a user account. Users who do create a wikia login account do not see the ads placed within each article page but will see the ads on the main page. That is unless you do clever things with your browser or hosts file or DNS to block either the display or the source of those advertising graphics. You are free to do this is it means you'll continue to return to this wiki as either a reader or a contributor. If you are a firefox user then you might care to look into the Stylish addon and this filter. The :Manual_of_Style#Images explains how the top-right corner block-ad can be forced to become a top banner-ad in the event that it interferes with a right aligned image required by the article. Since advertising is a source of revenue please do not create an article that is a blatant advertisement for a product or service that you have an interest in. I hope you'll enjoy contributing in whatever way inspires you to help other community members derive the most enjoyment from Virtual Skipper games. najevi 05:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC)